In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
A typical hand sanding apparatus is a tool used for hand sanding a surface. One example of such surface is a profiled surface, such as a contoured molding surface. Often, such apparatus can be inadequate for hand sanding the profiled surface due to varying contouring curvature of the surface. Also, such apparatus can be inadequate for hand sanding the profiled surface due to poor ergonomics of such apparatus. Further, such apparatus can be structured such that a user is unable to hand sand the profiled surface in one movement, while applying pressure in a relatively uniform manner across the profiled surface. Such drawbacks become more pronounced when the user attempts to operate such apparatus for consecutively hand sanding a plurality of such profiled surfaces and/or hand sand the same profile surface several times, such as before, during, and/or after paint application.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass at least one of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.